The Cast is Kidnapped by Psychotic Fangirls!
by Sage and Ryoko
Summary: Have you ever gotten bored and pondered what would be the most crazy and OOC things for the cast of Peach Girl to do? Well, take a look at what OUR derenged minds came up with!


Disclaimer: We (sadly) do not own the Peach Girl characters, Annie, Family Guy, or the Twilight Zone. We just kidnapped them for our amusement.  
  
Kiley: (strains against chains on wall) Can't I at least have a BATHROBE?!  
  
Erin and Tricia: ...Nope, we like the view.   
  
(banging noises emanate from Erin's closet)  
  
Erin: ...No! Momo, Toji, get outta there! Slaves aren't allowed to have fun!  
  
Ryo: (from closet) What about me?  
  
Erin and Tricia: O.o;... What the hell...

* * *

Kiley: I'm a WOMAN!!

...No I'm not.

...Or, AM I?

...Anyone wanna check?  
  
Erin and Tricia: We will!!  
  
Kiley: (sweatdrop) ... ... ... Okay, you have 30 seconds! GO!

* * *

Ryo: That's it! I'm gonna give up my life of crime and go to BROADWAY! (pulls out a red wig and dress, puts them on and begins to sing) To-MORROW, tomorrow, I luv ya, tomorrow, yer only a DAAAY... AWAY! (bows to chirping crickets with tears in eyes)  
  
Kiley: O.o; I knew he was hiding something...

* * *

Sae: Ryo, I'm giving my life to GOD! (puts on habit) You'll have to resort to bestiality with (glares at Misao) that PIG from now on! (sniffle)  
  
Ryo: But you're not even Catholic...

* * *

Misao: It's true! It's all TRUE! I'm really... a MAN! (unzips suit, revealing man-body)  
  
Kiley: Oh muh GAW, yuh a MAN!  
  
Ryo: (sweatdrop)...  
  
Misao: No, actually... I'm a PIG! (unzips another suit, revealing a pig)  
  
Sae: I knew it!  
  
Kiley: Oh muh GAW, yuh a PIG!  
  
Ryo: ... (bigger sweatdrop) ...  
  
Misao: Actually, I'm not a pig. I'm a thermometer! (unzips suit, revealing a thermometer, which promptly falls on the floor)  
  
Sae: ...?  
  
Kiley: Oh muh GAW, yuh a THUH-MAH-ME-TUH!  
  
Sae: (kicks thermometer in background)  
  
Ryo: ... (cries and sits on floor) I'm so confused!!! WAAAHHH!!!

* * *

Momo: Okay everyone, you were right all along! I'm really.... (reaches behind back and yanks out whip and handcuffs).... A DOMINATRIX!!!!!  
  
Kiley and Toji: O.O (blink)  
  
Kiley: Hmmmmm, I wonder what her hours are....... (pensive look)

* * *

Toji: ... And I shall join you in the evil life of evilness, dear Momo-my-slut! (whips out twirly mustache, cape, and top hat, cackling evilly) I am the-EVIL-bad-guy-that-everyone-loves-to-hate! And I LOVE to be hated! (ties Ryo -still in the Annie getup- to train tracks, laughing maniacally, then goes into closet with Momo. Screams ensue.)  
  
(Enraged-looking thermometer comes rushing to Annie-Ryo's side)  
  
The Thermometer Formerly Known As Misao: Ryo, my love! I shall save you!  
  
Ryo: (looks at approaching train and lets out a girlish scream of terror) Well, you'd, like, SO better hurry up, girlfriend!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
T.T.F.K.A.M.: Now where did I put that chainsaw? ... (finds chainsaw and stands in front of Ryo) You cannot destroy our love!  
  
Train which can suddenly talk: (stops) But you're a thermometer... hmm...  
  
T.T.F.K.A.M.: See?! I TOLD you that you couldn't stop our love!!  
  
Train: ... Yes I can. (runs over T.T.F.K.A.M.)  
  
Ryo: ... (runs away, miraculously unharmed) ... (runs back) Wait, why didn't you run ME over?  
  
Train: Because... I think men in drag... are incredibly SOXY!!!  
  
Ryo: (starry eyes) Really?  
  
Train: Yes, YES my love! Come here, you big, juicy hunk of man-meat!  
  
Ryo: ... Okay! (runs toward train)  
  
(Everyone averts their eyes as Ryo begins madly humping the train)

* * *

Gigolo: And so you see what happens when you step into... (odd music begins to play) the TWILIGHT ZONE.

...mutters They REALLY need to pay me more for this...

* * *

A/N: (Banging noises coming from Erin's closet)  
  
Tricia: (frowns) Erin, you've had 10 minutes already! My turn!  
  
(Erin and Kiley walk out of closet, bright red and sweating (wearing bathrobes. ))  
  
Kiley: (yawns) The spirit is willing, but the body is tired. ;  
  
Tricia: (holds up bottle of Viagra) That's what these are for!! .  
  
Kiley: (anime fallover)  
  
Tricia: Okay, how many of you people think we're psychotic?  
  
(All in audience raise hand)  
  
Erin: Okay..... REVIEW!!! GO!!!!

...........

This lifetime would be nice...


End file.
